


headcrab day

by Paulthetoonman



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Comedy, Groundhog Day, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulthetoonman/pseuds/Paulthetoonman
Summary: the story begins where we left off in episode 2, with Eli Vance gone things look pretty grim. Gordon freeman passing out and waking up back at the black mesa dorms on the day of the incident doesn't exactly help with that. or does it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. from the top

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing on this website so yeah

"well this sucks" Gordon thought to himself.

Gordon was thinking this because the recent events have ranged from troubling, to down right scarring.  
you see just mere moments ago, Eli Vance, fellow ex black mesa employee and father of Alyx, was captured and, well, for your mental well being and as a way to relieve me of the unpleasant task of explaining what actually happened, he was killed.  
that, and a long series of other nasty events has led to Alyx crying over her father's corpse, and Freeman feeling like a train crashed into his head at mach speeds. speaking of which, Gordon's head felt incredibly achy since the "advisers" or whatever they were called, did their freaky mind thing to him. Gordon had many things happen to his mind, whether it be electric pulse, to head trauma, Gordon thought like he had felt it all. but this new feeling was a new one.  
He felt a similar feeling to standing up too fast, only in this case, multiplied times ten.  
He tried to stand but suddenly the ground really seemed like a good place to be right then, so he then collapsed onto it. 

He felt 

Tired

Really tired actually

Alyx, who paused mourning of her father’s death, ran over to Gordon in worry something had happened to him, “Gordon! Are you ok?” she said afraid something was wrong.  
Gordon was now fading, his eyelids became increasingly heavy by the second, and soon the worried pleas became more and more muffled.

And then,

Darkness.

And somewhere deep within the darkness there was a familiar voice, and the voice said: “hmm, not to, eh, halt your progress but (inhale) i’d like to see what will happen if we, mm, shall we say, try again.

And then an alarm clock buzzer rang out.


	2. wake up Mr. freeman

Freeman shot up from where he was laying down  
He looked around, trying to figure out where he was and what was making that beeping sound, but couldn’t see anything.  
He looked to his right and saw a vaguely glasses shaped blur, he grabbed the glasses and put them on, he squinted, something about the room he was in felt, familiar, in a way he couldn't describe, he couldn’t see much though, too dark, the only light in the room being a small bit coming from a window, another problem was figuring out where exactly that loud beeping sound was coming from, hopefully finding one would help solve the other.

Luckily for Gordon, on the small table where the glasses were, there stood a lamp and the source of the beeping sound, a small alarm clock that read “8:14”. Gordon tap'd the top of the alarm clock and turned the lamp on the table on, and suddenly a rush of surprise,fear,and confusion filled Gordon.

This was his dorm room from back at black mesa.

Gordon got up from where he was laying down and walked over to a desk and opened one of the drawers, and sure enough, there lay inside a small crayon drawing of him that was made by his niece 20 years ago. Gordon hadn’t thought about his niece in while he realized.

He went to the closet to change out of his pajamas and while doing so decided to think more about the situation. “Was that a dream?” “is this a dream?” were some of the recurring topics coming up in his mind.  
“if that was a dream does that mean-”.

As Gordon stepped out of his dorm, a man, who was wearing the company standard lab coat and tie walked past his door and said “morning Doctor Freeman”.

“That was a member of the science team!” Gordon realized.  
Most of the science team had been killed in the incident, leaving only Gordon, Kliener, Eli, Magnusson, and a few others.

So seeing one again after so long felt, 

Strange.

Maybe it was all just one bad dream, maybe all of Gordon's friends are still alive and none of what happened actually happened and it really was all just a bad dream. 

“Wait” Gordon thought.  
Gordon Freeman looked at his watch, and on it, it read “8:21”  
“CRAP I’M LATE” he thought to himself.

For in fact  
He was


End file.
